Candy Thief
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Axel steals the candy Roxas hid away and ate most of it, so Roxas chases him to try to get it back. But there's only one piece left, and our resident fire-wielder wants the teen to forget why he's mad at him... Rated M for hardcore YAOI. Please review, fav, follow, and request! Thank you for reading this pile of poo! :)


_Hey… I got bored… So wrote AkuRoku… Yeah… Fun times with candy, though! I was inspired because I got a shit ton of Warheads today and I wanted to have Axel steal something from Roxas… Yeah… again…_

_Anywhoozles~ I'm working on a Kuroshitsuji fic right now, so… not sure how that'll turn out… but…_

_Please fav, review, follow, and request! Rated M for hardcore, mother-fudging __**YAOI**__. The joys._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I just don't own it. There's no controversy here over the owner. _

**AkuRoku – Candy Thief**

Axel ran, laughing at the blonde sprinting after him, who was laboring to keep up with the long strides of his legs. In one hand, the redhead clutched at the horde of Halloween candy, along with the Christmas stuff that Roxas had stockpiled for a rainy day.

Early that morning, Axel had found the huge pillowcase of treats and, out of curiosity of if it had gone bad, ate most of its contents, silently glad that he didn't get affected by its sugar like _some_ people he knew (Demyx). Thereafter, he was running away from Roxas, who was going to kill him when he caught up with him. Definitely going to kill him for eating his stuff. Well, _if_ he even caught up.

The redhead smirked as he sharply turned a corner, touching the fingertips of one hand to the floor to maintain his agility. Sometimes his blonde little buddy (in more ways than one) acted so immature for what he'd always let people think of him.

Axel cursed as a tall white wall faced him. Dead end. He turned around and was tackled by the blonde, who grabbed for the bag. The redhead let him have it, and Roxas jumped off him, digging through the mounds of wrappers in an expression of worry and disgust.

He glared at the elder, an annoyed, sharp sigh flowing from between his lips. "You ate everything?!" The redhead pulled a bright wrapper from his back pocket.

"Not all of it. I'm surprised it didn't poison me. You've had all this stuff for ages." He popped the hard sour candy from the packaging and bounced it in his palm, a crooked grin lying refuge on his lips. "You want it?"

"Yeah!" Without thought, the blonde yelled that answer out, his singular, childish anger at the man who'd eaten his sweets the only thing that permeated his thoughts. His mature side didn't come out, thinking that this may or may not be a trap; a ploy meant to make him forget why he'd been mad later on…

"Then come and get it." Axel tossed the candy into his mouth and the blonde lost it for a second, diving toward the man and knocking him against the wall, furiously pressing his lips against his. The feeling of the teen frantically searching his mouth for the sour ball… it sent the redhead into a place where he knew he wanted to be.

Then the blonde retracted, a confident smile playing about his mouth as he revealed the candy's new locale; right in between his teeth. Then the teen noticed, with a faint blush, that he had the man underneath him. The elder was straddled between his legs, and his small hands were slammed at the wall directly behind the redhead.

He still felt the hints of tartness bursting on his lips, against his tongue, as he swallowed the candy whole like a pill, wanting to get it down so he could talk. The ball sent a track of dull pain down his throat, and he felt it, cringing slightly.

The eyes of the thief were bright, invigorated. His hands lightly rested on his waist and the spot just above his hip. His warm lips were spread in that trademark grin he wore all the time. One long strand of his crimson hair was over his left eye.

Roxas allowed his breathing to slow, then bent down next to the redhead's ear. Part of his mind regretted what he was thinking of saying, but he spoke anyway.

"You're a thief, Axel. Thieves are to be punished."

His mind didn't think; it just made him do. Roxas bit the earlobe of the man gently, eliciting a slight gasp from the redhead. Then his heart, the place where it was meant to be, hurt so badly that he knew what he wanted, and it wasn't his stuff back. He felt the man's arms tighten around him as he began kissing down the strong muscle on the side of Axel's neck.

A short, impatient moan lifted from the redhead's throat, his hand moving up and touching the side of the blonde's cheek, guiding him to touch his lips once more. Roxas felt the slight, apprehensive brush of his tongue against his lower lip quickly, asking permission first.

His body writhed beneath his, and the blonde let out a slight gasp, lowering himself carefully onto the elder, as he felt the redhead's hands roam wherever they pleased. All he tasted on the lips of his lover was the distinct flavor that _was_ Axel along with the interspersed motes of sugar and sour and chocolate from his stolen stash.

"This…" The redhead managed to half-gasp out from between a deep kiss. "This doesn't feel like… a punishment…" He wormed his way under the blonde's long black coat and felt the teen doing the same to him, his hands finally removed from the wall behind.

He was met, as he felt the cool skin of his young partner against his chest, with a sharp flick of teeth against his lip and a slightly cruel smile on Roxas' lips. His fingers gripped his shoulders and back so tightly that Axel knew that curved marks would lie there later.

"All I want is…" He flicked his tongue against the side of the elder's throat, the hand knotted in his blonde curls tugging lightly at him. "For you to apologize for your thievery…"

The redhead gazed up at him as he leaned up and slid his coat away from his shoulders, allowing the heavy fabric to fall behind him before he returned. What the elder felt rising from the teen wasn't anger, or jealously. What he felt from the blonde was… _dominance_…

He smirked as the teen met his lips.

If dominance was what he wanted… then he'd let him have it…

Roxas was, underneath countless layers of feeling, thought, and emotion, actually quite scared. Well, more like he was nervous. His mind raced to that thought, holding onto it tightly and forcing it to be the forefront of his attention. What if…?

"Stop worrying." Calm, warm hands ran down his back and cupped his cheek, forcing the blonde's gaze into warm, liquid, but still darkened eyes and an even warmer smile. "I don't mind…" His words were interrupted by a harsh gasp as the blonde's hand drifted around his hip, undoing his front button and pulling away his pants and briefs quickly.

This time, it was Axel who met their lips, the teen working at his own slacks. It was a surreal world that he lived in. It was few, the times when the blonde topped. But even with that little experience, the redhead was impressed at the skill the teen had shown.

He lost all thought as a small hand circled him, the already-hard part of himself knowing exactly what it desired. He twitched a little at the first contact, but then fell into a bottomless pit of lust and desire and greed and pleasure.

Roxas jolted as well, the redhead treating him with the same pleasures. As their breathing grew labored and heavy, the long, deep kisses that they shared growing sparse, the elder posed a question.

"… _Ah_… Are you ready…?"

With a tentative kiss, the teen nodded and rose, not caring about the pain he would cause to himself as he lowered himself carefully, allowing the redhead to enter him. He felt his whole body twitch and convulse slightly, and he heard from far away, in the world that his singular, human-like pleasures had created, the pants that came from his lips.

"_Ah_! I…" Axel was the only person speaking, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling of being within the person he loved so deeply. "… I wasn't expecting… that…" His lips joined the teen's before he lifted himself up and stabbed himself in that one place deep inside full-on, vocalizing his pleasure in a sharp cry.

'_Roxas… You're better at this… this time around… _Much_ better…_'

The teen ground into the elder, the feeling of the man inside him setting his mind, heart, and body on fire, his pleasure sending him into a place he didn't know nor could navigate as well as his lover.

'_Axel… I know I'm not good at this… but… I hope I'm okay…_'

Within mere minutes, the time passing feeling like years, the redhead convulsed and shook in synchronization with the teen lowering himself again, the warm release that followed filling the blonde. That feeling sent the youth into his own, and they rode out their highs together, the reason why Roxas had been angry long forgotten for the time being.

Once they'd come back to reality, in the back of a dead-end hallway, Axel spoke.

"You're better at that." The blonde blushed a deep crimson and moved closer, feeling the bruising pain that originated around his hips sinking in. He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, kissing him softly.

"Carry me, thief. I'm not going to be able to stand now." The redhead stood and dressed, much to the blonde's distaste. He was so nice-looking _without_ clothes… Then Axel feel onto his knees and helped the half-asleep teen to dress. He was so cute when he was sleepy, rubbing his eyes like child… Finishing, zipping up his coat and scooping him up in his arms bride-style against his chest, the redhead kissed his forehead.

"Thank you…" He felt those arms twine around his neck again, and his fingers play about with the longer pieces of scarlet hair at the back of his head. He made a sound that was a part sigh and a part moan. Whatever it was, it made the redhead's face heat up a little. So damn _cute_…

"Of course…" One thought circulated about the elder's head as he felt the blonde's breathing slow into the calm pace of sleep.

'_I'd do anything for you… Roxas…_'


End file.
